Heruhl Davry
Appearance Heruhl is a human male and stands at approximately 5 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 150 lbs. He often adorns robes of black or deep green as well as black gloves and boots. He has heavy stubble and closely cut blonde hair. His eyes are an icy blue and his skin is pale and unblemished. Heruhl is rarely seen without his hood up covering his face, but often lowers is and walks through the rain. Biography Childhood Heruhl Davry was born to Rohart and Aijur Davry on Coruscant 11 BTC. Rohart was a boisterous father and very upset when his son didn't show force sensitivity until it was too late to send him to the academy unless he joined the Jedi Corps. His father, a former member of the order (left after expressing dismay when it was suggested he cease his romance with Aijur), took it upon himself to train him, though it was strongly discouraged by the council. Because of this, Heruhl was confined to their apartment most of his early life and had little interaction with other children. Sometimes Aijur would help him get out and play with some of the street kids, but he was always an outcast to them as he was a sensitive. Rohart was impatient and a frequent drinker. Sometimes it got out of control but abuse was never physical, until one night. Heruhl came home to Rohart furious with his wife for letting their son out. In his rage Rohart struck down and killed Aijur, after which Heruhl ran away. Early Teens Heruhl survived off of scrounging in garbage and taking handouts for the next couple years. He was just a street urchin trying to survive. He expected nothing more. He continued advancing his force abilities on his own time. Heruhl used the knowledge he had gained from his father's instruction. He began to learn how to accelerate his own healing, and it helped him stay in good enough shape on the streets. Heruhl nearly relished the Sacking of Coruscant. It made it much easier for him to survive when people abandoned their homes and left belongings. He had no good memories of the planet, therefore he had no attachment nor sorrow when it was plagued with destruction. Coruscant to Korriban The Sacking of Coruscant impressed Heruhl. That demonstration of power and ruthless desire to win attracted him to the sith. It didn't help that the only representation of the order in his life was Rohart. A spark of determination to learn how to manipulate the Force and find great power rose in him. Heruhl sought a way to make the journey to Korriban so, he scraped together enough credits for him to bribe a neutral merchant for passage there. Homeworld of the Sith Heruhl lived a introverted and quiet life on Korriban. He wasn't admitted into the academy for a little over a year after attracting the attention of a teacher there when he had fended off a few troublemakers in the bar of the Dreshdae Settlement. A cheap cuff across the face with his saber hilt after the opponent was defeated expressed his lack of mercy during that time of his life and a thirst for unquestionable victory. However when requested, he would not kill him, claiming it was not worth the energy. Return to Coruscant Before entering the academy after entering, Heruhl returned to his childhood neighborhood where he quickly found his family's old apartment. The residence was a mess. He quickly found his father's old saber and ignited it. The blue blade lit up the hellhole. Rohart stirred. As he sat up the sight of his son did not compute. Heruhl quickly slashed out at his father. Rohart's instincts kicked in and he moved away, but not before he was wounded by the saber swing. Heruhl fled before any further action in the conflict took place. WORK IN PROGRESS. CONTINUING WHEN POSSIBLE. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic